


Back To December

by ProminentlyPercy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminentlyPercy/pseuds/ProminentlyPercy
Summary: How did Glimmer get so lucky?
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	Back To December

Laced with frost and snow, Glimmer's hands were in desperate need of warmth. She rubbed them together the way one would overtop a campfire, but to no avail as the frost lingered at the edge of every crevasse. She blew air into the palms of her hands that were brought cupped to her face and smiled. Somehow, after minutes of several other attempts at warming her hands, they felt better? 

“This just won't do.” Glimmer's friend, Bow, suggested. He kissed her forehead, blushing from frost nipping at his face. Glimmer scoffed. Sounding unsure, she replied: “For the record, I would've been nearly... almost... halfway there if you hadn't stopped me.” Bow laughed, “aren't you glad I did?” “No.” Mumbled Glimmer, though she wanted to say yes and she was aware that Bow knew she wanted to agree as well. “Well I am.”

Sighing, Glimmer stood up. Her toes could barely move, but she managed to stand on them, leaning upward to kiss Bow's face. “How's that then?” “Better.” Said Bow. “Better be.” Glimmer smiled, keeping her fingers a little warmer wrapped in Bow's. “Let's head back to the campfire. I guess the others are waiting for us.” 

As Glimmer turned to leave, Bow nervously said, “Glimmer?” The pink-haired girl twirled on her almost-frozen toes to see Bow inches away from her face then, leaning low. The two of them kissed again, and ice couldn't block out the warmth that Glimmer felt in her heart as the two of them did. “Let's head back.“ Bow's voice was a hushed baritone, and the sound of it sent shockwaves through Glimmer's stomach. 

It felt as though it were the last remaining seconds of an earthquake, then the structure finally became debris, bricks upon bricks falling. Warm. Fuzzy bricks falling in Glimmer's chest and stomach and esophagus. But when it crashed, nothing was dead. Just chambers of dust and in this case, a spark. Glimmer didn't see the light ahead of her was already starting to darken. 

“I thought of that.” Glimmer whispered as the night grew quiet alongside her. “Nuh uh.” Bow continued to hold Glimmer's hand, and the two of them walked through snow-tipped hills to reach the base camp, where friends sat smiling and laughing and yawning. “Hey, you too.” Perfuma was the first to greet them. “We've got smores if you want em!” “I'll have one!” Bow said happily, running after his chance to get a smore. 

“Glimmer?” Asked Scorpia from behind Perfuma, “they're incredible.” She said, kissing Scorpia on the cheek shortly after. “No, no, I'm good.” Glimmer kindly refused the offer. She watched onward as Bow reached out to make his plate and smiled.

_How did I get so lucky?_


End file.
